Metal Fuck
by RainbowFez
Summary: Tony doesnt die after he is electrocuted. when he wakes up he's back in his cell. Berry doesnt think it's fair that he was promiced freedom and was lied to. So he decides to release him. What happned was better than he could have ever expected.


So my friend gave me the idea for this. It was awsmoe to write and i hope you all like it. Please review! I havnt written a rated M in awile so tell me if it's ok

* * *

><p>Berry passed back and forth in front of the particle accelerator door. He couldn't decide to go in or not. If he did he was going to do something bad, something extremely bad that could hurt so many people. It shouldn't be too hard a decision. Any normal person would say this was too dangerous. But he couldn't stop remembering the way Tony nearly died. And what he thought would be his last words were telling him to run. He stopped pacing and looked at the door. He was going to regret this. Berry opened the door to see his childhood bully who scowled at him. He didn't miss the way the man's hands turned silver. He walked straight up to the reinforced glass.<p>

"Come to gloat" Tony growled. "You gonna remind me that I'm still here and that pathetic scientist locked me up when He promised me freedom. Berry didn't flinch when silver fists hit the glass. Berry looked straight into his eyes as he pressed the release button.

"Go" Berry told him. Tony looked stunned. "Go before anyone comes down." Still the man didn't move. "Get out of here. You're free. But I promise you if you hurt anyone I will personally throw you back in here. It was surprising that the superhero didn't react fast enough. He assumed this was coming and yet the hand still grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him into the wall. What he didn't expect was lips pressing roughly against his own. Berry stayed frozen as he was pinned against the wall two feet in the air and kissed.

"What the fuck" Berry shouted after he was released. For the first time Tony looked scared.

"Berry" He said softly, looking shocked at what he did. "I…uh…" He murmured, walking to the opening. He grunted when he was slammed into the back wall. "Let me go!" He snarled. Berry didn't say anything. What he did do was push himself fully against Tony and crash their mouths together. They reacted together. Tony took control of the kiss and Berry let him. Soon they were flipped so Berry was pinned almost painfully against the wall.

The speedster's hands made their way under the other man's shirt, running his fingers against the rock hard abs. Tony groaned into the kiss. Tony reacted by grabbing the sides of Berry's shirt and ripping it in half.

"Hey I liked that shirt" Berry growled, moving out of the kiss.

"Then buy another one" Tony responded, attempting to resume the kiss. Berry rose his hand to stop him.

"I think you have too many cloths" Berry smiled. In a flash he whipped around the man, taking off his clothes before returning to his position pinned against the wall. Tony glanced down at himself and Berry smirked.

Berry allowed himself to be shoved roughly to his knees, face inches from the bully's manhood. He smirked at the huge meat in front of him. The dick definitely matched the man. It was at least seven inches semi-hard and still growing. Without being told He took it in his mouth as far as it could go, which wasn't even all of it. He bobbed quickly up and down. Tony moaned, fisting his hands in the thinner man's hair and bucking his hips forward.

"Take it" Tony growled, throwing back his head in a loud moan. He thrust again and then again, fucking the other man's mouth. Berry's hands went to the abs above him, feeling them in their there rock hard hotness "Yea! Yea" He moaned, going harder.

Berry abruptly got off the dick and grabbed Tony's shoulders pushing him down just as he had done to him. Recovering from the fast rearrangement Tony looked up at Berry. He breathed heavily as he took in the nerd's tan skin and toned body. He ran his hands down the man's sides till he reached his belt. Without breaking eye contact he unbuckled the belt and flung it across the room. Berry gasped as strong fingers removed his pants. The same rough hands went to squeeze his ass.

"You grew up well" Tony chuckled. He licked up the other man's shaft, paying extra attention to the head. He Berry's legs tightly as he took the dick in his mouth. Berry wasn't as rough. He ran his fingers through the other man's hair but didn't take control. He let the man go at his agonizingly slow rate, or maybe he was just used to going fast. Tony was better than he could have thought. He made him wriggle and moan, gripping and ungripping his hair. Every time he was about to cum Tony stopped, making Berry want to punch him and fuck him all at the same time.

"Fuck me" Berry moaned. "Please fuck me." Tony chuckled and stood up.

"This is going to hurt" He said surprisingly soft.

"I know" Berry said, a determined look in his eyes. Berry felt himself lifted and slammed against the wall. The bruises vanished almost instantly. He wrapped his legs around the metahuman and gripped his shoulders. Berry lowered himself slightly to allow access for the nine inch thick as hell dick. Two inches in and Berry was screaming in pain. Tony went slowly allowing the man to get used to it. When he was balls deep and berry was no longer screaming he began to move his hips. He thrust upward and Berry gasped. It wasn't a hard thrust but it wasn't soft either. Then there was another one. Berry tightened his hold on the man as each time got harder.

Berry moaned and began to push down as the dick went in. When the dick hit his prostate he gasped and let go of Tony's shoulders. With the next thrust he was sent higher up the wall. He didn't grab Tony again. He wailed and moaned as he was thrust up and down the wall.

"Fuck Allen your tight" Tony grunted, pushing hard. His only response was a scream.

"Harder!" Berry shouted "Harder!" Tony grinned when he thought of an idea. Berry watch wide eyes and gaping as he saw his bully turn to sold mettle. The dick in his ass turned hard and cold making him shiver. Berry screamed again as it hit his prostate.

Tony paused. "You ok?" he asked, looking worried. Berry opened his eyes. "Harder" he growled. And he got it harder. He was pounded ruthlessly in the ass by the metal rod that was Tony's dick. Berry felt the other man's entire body shutter before returning to human skin. Berry hissed in complaint but gasped again as the dick in his ass explodes, pumping him with cum. The feeling caused berry to release as well, his cum squirting all up his chest.

When Tony was done he placed Berry on the floor of the prison cell and dressed. And that's how Cisco found him hours later, naked and covered in both the metahuman's cum.


End file.
